


Super Psycho Love

by MissGemini



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGemini/pseuds/MissGemini
Summary: "I know you want me too. I think you want me too. Please say you want me too. Because you're going to." - Simon Curtis





	1. Leave Me Alone

Finn's nostrils flared with every breath he took as he hobbled back towards the dressing room. He gingerly clutched his aching skull, while his other hand was a tight fist. His eyes narrowed at the workers in his path, daring them to test him. Thankfully, everyone took the hint. But, it did nothing to calm the deadly storm that raged inside his battered body. He unclenched his fist momentarily to open the door, slamming it shut and collapsing on a nearby chair. He sighed and turned his head to the shower stall that practically called out to him. Finn thought a hot shower might do him some good.

He started peeling off his trunks, giving anyone a nice show of his ass if they were to look. However, almost all the superstars had already left the dressing room. He heard someone give a low whistle from behind, almost as if they were appreciating the view. Finn froze and earned himself a deep chuckle from the one man that he didn't want anywhere near him at that moment.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, Bálor." He taunted.

"Fuck off!" Finn spat, and quickly rid himself of the rest of his gear. He pretended not to notice the heat rising in his cheeks at the thought of the "Scottish Psychopath" staring at his exposed ass. Sure, he's used to women and men checking out his butt. But, this was a completely different story. Confusion and anger coursed through Finn's veins, scurrying to get his shower necessities. Drew chuckled once again at his hurried movements. Finn shook his head, rolling his eyes as he dashed into the stall and locked the door. Drew grinned to himself and started taking off his gear before he went to his stall.

Finn groaned at the scalding water raining down on him, steady streams of it running down his toned body. It felt amazing against his aching muscles, almost melting away the pain. He tilted his head to watch the steam rise for a moment, enjoying how it faded as it got higher in the close quarters of the stall. He reached for the soap and scrubbed it all over himself, head to toe. While he bent over to get his calves, he couldn't stop the heat rising in his cheeks at being in the same place from when Drew shamelessly watched him undress.

He immediately straightened up when he heard water running in the stall right next to him, cursing silently that Drew had to pick the one closest to him. The thought of Drew being that close to Finn should've angered him, but it was the complete opposite. He looked down and gasped, he was getting turned on thinking about the man who wanted to destroy him. It was absolute torture for Finn, but he had to fight it. He hurried through the rest of the shower, trying to ignore the aching cock between his legs. He turned off the water and reached for a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out of the stall. Finn could still hear the water running in Drew's shower and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Finn dried himself off as fast as he could, trying to calm himself down. He reached for his clothes and started getting dressed before he heard the water stop. He hastily finished dressing and gathered his belongings.

Before he reached the door, he felt a rough hand on his shoulder and was frozen in place. Finn spun around to glare at Drew and opened his mouth as if he was going to tell him to leave him alone. But, no words came out as Finn truly got a decent look at him. Beads of water rolled down his hairy, muscular chest down to the edge of the towel still draped across his strong hips. Finn looked up at Drew as he pushed his long, damp hair out of his face and looked back down at Finn. His piercing blue eyes filled with countless emotions, and he smirked at Finn's hesitation.

"Looks like someone had a good shower," Drew commented, eyeing the bulge in Finn's jeans. Finn panicked briefly before his hatred for Drew consumed him, raising his hand and landing a hard smack across his face. Drew recoiled from the blow and grabbed the spot where Finn had hit him before Finn got in his face.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He growled, close enough to feel Drew's hard breathing on his lips. Finn pulled away and gave him a final glare before storming out. As Drew watched him make his exit, he bared his teeth with a wicked grin and began putting on his clothes. He looked down at his jeans and let out a dark chuckle at the bulge there, one much like Finn's.


	2. Merry Christmas, Finn

The festive lights strewn around the dressing room and the decorative stockings would've put Finn in the Christmas spirit. Instead, anxiety and frustration resided in his heart. Even after his Triple Threat Match victory, the smile he gave to those who congratulated him didn't quite reach his eyes. Finn had made it very clear for Drew to stay away, but he didn't expect him to actually listen. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, feeling anything but relieved. Drew didn't spare Finn so much as a sideways glance leading up to their match and performed even rougher than usual. Was he upset at Finn's rejection last week? Or, was this all one big mind game? Either way, if Drew was trying to piss him off, it worked. Finn grumbled as he got out of his trunks and bent down when he felt a brutal slap connect to his exposed ass.

"Ah!" He cried out, hissing in pain as he glared up at Drew who strode past him. "What the fuck, McIntyre?!" Drew blatantly ignored him and started getting undressed. Finn snapped and stomped towards him, not caring if he was practically naked. "Hey!" Drew failed to acknowledge him and began taking off his trunks. "Bastard, what the fuck—"

"Ya said to leave ya alone," Drew interrupted, not taking his eyes off the ground. "Why don't ya do the same with me?"

"Why did ya smack my ass?" Finn challenged. "In fact, why were ya acting so weird last week? What was with ya in our match tonight with Ziggler? Why—" Drew grabbed Finn's face, forcing him to shut up and look at him.

"Ya want to know why?" He growled, shoving Finn into a shower stall and crushing their lips together. Finn's eyes widened when he felt Drew's rough lips against his, letting out a muffled yelp at the impact. Drew took this opportunity to force his tongue into Finn's open mouth, deepening the kiss and pinning him against the wall. The intensity and passion were too much for Finn, and he finally gave in. His arms constricted around Drew's neck, pulling him even closer as their tongues fought for dominance. Drew smirked into the kiss, knowing that he'd won and abruptly broke away from Finn.

"What the—" Finn began protesting before he was interrupted by Drew's large palm slapping his face. Finn stumbled out of the stall from the blow and grabbed his aching jaw, his chest rising and falling with sharp breaths. He glared up at Drew as if silently demanding an explanation.

"That was for last week," he answered, before kissing Finn again. "And, that's for everything else." Drew shoved Finn to the ground, smirking before he went to actually shower. "Merry Christmas, Finn." He threw over his shoulder. Finn shook with rage at the man's audacity to kiss him, but also at himself for submitting. He scrambled to his feet and hastily put his trunks back on, not caring if his dick pressed hard against the material. A few Superstars gave him odd looks as he threw on clothes and stormed out of the arena. But, he didn't care. All he cared about was that this whole situation was far from over, plus getting himself off in the hotel room.


End file.
